The Amusement Park
The_Wrong_Side_of_the_Tracks.png|"¡WHOHOO!" The amusement park is a fanon episode of Happy Tree Friends. In this episode Andy is introduced to a prisoner of war rambo and wanting to destroy his greatest enemy, flippy. Roles Starring roles: *Andy Featuring roles: *J.J. *Flaky *Petunia *Cuddles Appearances *The Mole *Lumpy *Nutty *Giggles *Toothy *Generic Tree Friends Plot The episode begins on a building construction almost complete , there are three cabins , the first this cudles and andy, the second is soo JJ and third there is flaky and petunia. When The Mole putting a sign that says " inauguration ." Cuddles , andy, JJ, flaky and petunia and Smiling wake of the opening of a new amusement park ends appear, but one eyelid the queue is huge , then the five make the tail and spend days and days and they fall asleep (not andy ) . While the four sleep , andy fail to accelerate the queue without realizing it, then it's back to lumpy , lumpy flips and is beheaded porandy with a knife and vote away , so does the generic tree friends . Andy wakes up at four and see that there is no queue , laugh and enter the park will diversiones.Primero roller coaster , in which flaky does not enjoy it , then go to the boat, which JJ Crazy is taking off his belt and stops but luckily does not fall, and will more attractions ranging up to an attraction called " the hammer " then they go there. Al funny principioera cuddles but suddenly feel like throwing up and starts vomiting vomiting you accidentally reaches jacket andy, JJ mocks the humiliation he got andy, andy gets angry and then bangs JJ , causing fainting and blood dribbling from his mouth. This makes it flaky due to enrage and anger, flaky inflates and explodes and everyone cover . The thorns will come to others as nutty this comiendose five cottons sugar when a thorn sticks it in the stomach, screaming in pain as nutty bleeds comodities falling on a cotton candy machine and cut off his head, giggles are eating a hot dog until it comes a stabbing him in the head and falls into the hot dog stand hirviendole body to death spine , this toothy playing until given a thorn comes and sticks it in the throat causing them to stick to the wall until it falls to the throat cutting off his head. Turning to the other , petunia look at all flaky pieces and starts laughing , andy looks petunia and also begins to laugh but inadvertently cuddles andy starts vomiting and vomiting begins to swallow up and exploit inflarmse killing him. Petunia comieza gets mad and kill cuddles in the shadows. "Moral" "do not make fun of others if you do not want to pass things worse" Deaths *Lumpy is beheaded by andy. *Several Generic Tree Friends are killed by andy. *J. J. possibly die of bleeding or swipe andy gave him in the face, and made no move that. *Flaky dies from rabies, inflating to explode. *Nutty die cut on the head by the cotton candy machine. *Giggles dies by being boiled hot dog stand, after being nailed by Thorn flaky head. *Toothy die cut vertically from the throat to the spine head flaky. *Andy is inflated by the vomiting of cuddles to explode. *Cuddles dies being killed by petunia. Injury *Cuddles and flaky vomited during the episode. *If J.J. not die, maybe just fainted but i bleed in the mouth. *Nutty is stuck in the belly of the spine flaky but still survives. Category:Fan Episodes